


The new peace summit

by RainbowKeepers7711



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: accidental misgendiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKeepers7711/pseuds/RainbowKeepers7711
Summary: After a meeting with team valiant Bronte pulls Simon aside and asks what is wrong and Simon comes out.
Kudos: 5





	The new peace summit

**Author's Note:**

> Simon Foster is ftm Sophie Foster  
> I got inspiration for this when i read part six of the Simon Forster head cannons series that @everyone-has-thoughts ghas in their masterpost

"The peace summit will begin tomorrow; you will not be allowed to bring any personal belongings food clothes and other things you will need will be provided. The only thing you are allowed to bring are your articles," Emery states before stopping in front of the middle of the coach and turning to look at them, though he was mainly looking at team valiant to make sure they got it. Bronte looked up from where he had been reading his book Sophie looked nervous for a reason he didn't know, he assumed it was just because of how disastrous the last one was. It still sent shivers down his spine he remembered waiting for hours and never seeing Oralie, Sophie, and Keefe until 6 hours later when they were finally able to stabilize the entrance. All 3 of them got out unharmed luckily. His attention snapped back to Emery when he started handing out ten-page packets to team valiant. It was one of the safety measures they had put in place after last time so that everyone would know what to do in case of an emergency.

"Okay," Emery says stepping back to the front, "this meeting is dismissed but please read through this packet tonight it has all the information you need including emergency protocols. Does everyone understand?" He asked. Team valiant nodded.

"Alright," he said "have a good evening and we will see you in the morning." As they all looked away Bronte noticed that Sophie still seemed to be shaking a little. 

"Miss. Foster," he said noticing a little since at his words "can I talk to you in my office." They were already in the silver tower because elite prodigies are not allowed to leave unless extreme things come up. Eventually the two of them arrived at his office. He sat down on his chair and she sat down on hers.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase, and ask you what is wrong?" Bronte asked clearly.

"Nothing-" she said rubbing the back of her neck before dropping her hand "it's nothing to worry about."

"Miss. Foster please never play poker you are not the best liar out there." He dropped his sarcasm before continuing "but I can tell there's something on your mind so please let me know if there's anything I can do to help." She was silent for a moment. Opening and closing her mouth like she wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in her throat before finally saying

"My name is Simon Foster and I use he/him pronouns." Bronte sat there for a minute the puzzle pieces falling into place in his mind. Mr. Foster slowly lifted his head up and said, "yeah I started transitioning about 6 months ago and I still have a couple more months." Bronte cleared his throat before saying

" I can make some arrangements that would let me take some of the elixir there. The only thing is I would have to keep it with my luggage." Simon lifted his head

"You could? I thought we weren't allowed to bring anything." 

"Well, most of the time you aren't but since you 5 have to bring your articles and we have to bring our circlets and capes we decided that a point of contact for each of you will hold on to it. Oralie was going to hold on to your stuff but if I ask her, she'll probably let me keep it safe."

“Are you going to tell her?" Simon asked. Bronte shook his head 

"Not unless you ask me to."

"Thank you," Simon said "for helping me."

"I'm glad I can help. You should probably go home and get some rest we have a long day ahead of us all tomorrow." The moon was high in the sky. It looked to be around ten-a-clock.

"What about the packet?" Simon asked, "aren't we supposed to read it?"

"We basically already went over what it said in here already." Bronte answered

"Okay." Simon said yawning "I'm going to go home before mom and dad start worrying where I am."

"Before you leave Mr. Foster do you have a list of the elixirs that you need?" Bronte asked. Simon rummaged in his bag for a few minutes before pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Bronte.

"There you go." Simon said

"Thank you, Mr. Foster." Bronte said

"You're welcome." Simon said and held up his pathfinder to the moon that casted a glow on the floor and leaped away. Meanwhile Bronte headed down to Elwin's office to get the elixirs so that he didn't forget to do in the morning.


End file.
